


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam drops everything to go to Patrick Sheppard's wake and finally meets John's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> written for gaffsie for an sg_flyboys fic exchange; prompt was Cameron meeting Dave Sheppard

When Cam found that John was on Earth and hadn't told him, he was hurt. They'd had a complicated on-again, off-again thing for years, but it's been on since the Ancients kicked everyone out of Atlantis. And somehow has managed to stay on in the year following John's return to the Pegasus Galaxy. But when he finds out why, well Cam can forgive John for having other things on his mind. And since Cam had been offworld at the time, it's not like John could wait around for him. But that doesn't mean he can't go to John.

He books a flight, telling only Jackson where he's going. He can deal with Landry after the fact, once he knows John isn't on the verge of nervous breakdown. Cam sucks a breath in when he reaches the Sheppard estate – he had always known John came from money, but he never knew it was this much money.

He gets out of his rental, hoping he finds John before someone notices just how out of place he looks. Unfortunately for him, the first person to see him, is one of the last people he wants to see.

“Major Mitchell.” It's been years since he'd heard that voice – and since he's been called Major – but he'd still recognize that voice anywhere.

“Nancy, I didn't realize you would be here,” Cam says cooly. John's marriage was obviously on of their 'off' periods and things between him and Nancy could be best be described as 'we're only nice to each other for John's sake.' “And it's Colonel, now.”

“I remained close to Patrick, even after John and I divorced,” Nancy says, giving Cam a look he can't decipher. “Honestly, I'm surprised you would bother to show. Especially since John already left.”

“He left?” Cam says, praying John actually had a good a reason and didn't say, get in a fight with his brother.

“Awhile ago. And you are?” Cam hears from behind him. He turns and sees that the voice belongs to John's brother.

“He's a friend of John's,” Nancy says, “from the military.”

“Cameron Mitchell. I'm sorry for your loss,” Cam says, sticking out his hand.

Dave shakes Cam's hand. “I wasn't expecting any more of John's friends to show up.”

“He has other friends here?” Cam asks, confused. Anyone else than John would even be close enough to for them to even know about Patrick Sheppard's death would be on Atlantis.

“Ronon, and actually I didn't catch the other's name. She didn't arrive with them, but they all left together.”

“Well, Ronon and John are stationed together. John and I haven't been in the same place for more than a few days in years.”

Dave leads Cam away from Nancy, for which he is grateful. He hadn't remembered her being such a frigid bitch, but then again she has no reason to be nice to him now.

“So you knew John before her?” Dave asks.

“Yeah, John and I go back fifteen years or so. I was deployed when John and Nancy got married, which is why you wouldn't have seen me then.” Deployed isn't quite the accurate term, but it's not like Cam can say where he was.

“You didn't miss much. They got married for all the wrong reasons and it showed that day.”

“The divorce still did quite a number on him. I was the one helping him pick up the pieces,” Cam says. Hooking back up with John while he was legally still married wasn't one of his prouder moments, but John was so horribly broken, telling him no might have driven him over the deep end.

Dave gives Cam a look. “That was you.”

“What was me?”

“Nancy knew John had moved on before the divorce was final. Hell, I think she had too. And well, when Dad was urging John not to throw his marriage away, he may have come out to him.”

“That's what the fight as about?” Cam asks. John had never gone into details and Cam knew better than to press because it would have just served to make John withdraw from him as well.

Dave sighs. “John sort of blurted it out to end the argument. And in his shock, Dad said things he regretted. Dad had been wanted to make things right, but he he was afraid John would just shut him out again.”

Cam shakes his head. “You have no idea how much John wanted that.” Cam pauses, trying to figure out how to phrase what to say without revealing anything classified. “He, well, he's done a lot of things for the military that don't exist on paper, and after that, he, he got more reckless. Like he didn't think anyone would care if he died.”

“You're still with him, aren't you?”

“It's complicated,” Cam says. “We don't get to see each other all that much. It's more or less been and on and off thing for years.”

“John's always been reckless. We lost Mom young and it just changed him. You kept him from crossing the line to outright suicidal.” Dave gives him another look. “And it makes a lot more sense that he's be with you than that Ronon.”

Cam can't help but laugh. “You thought John and Ronon were together?”

“He showed up at at his father's wake with another man, what was I supposed to think?”

“I think Ronon came along to make sure John didn't run away before he actually got out of the car. He had to have been afraid of how you reacted.”

“Well, I might have said something stupid.”

Cam looks at Dave. “You didn't. Please tell me you didn't say anything about money?”

“I could, but it would be a lie,” Dave says guiltily. “Part of me was expecting him to not show up, so when he did, open mouth, insert foot. His sudden departure didn't exactly help.”

“From him to leave suddenly, it had to have been both important and work related,” Cam says, knowing he's going to be making a call to find out what's going on as soon as he leaves. “I'll talk to John, tell him you didn't mean it, but I can't make any promises.”

“I... thanks,” Dave says surprised. “And it know it will mean a lot to John that you dropped everything to come out here.”

“Well there's not much I wouldn't do for him,” Cam responds. As he says that he knows one of those things is making sure John and his brother make things right, no matter how long it takes.


End file.
